The Angels' Flight
by Ace de Tarjetas
Summary: Pit, Viridi, and Palutena get into a disagreement, and without warning, Pit gets kidnapped by Medusa. And the only one who can save him is Dark Pit. Oh, and apparently Pit has a sibling no one knows about. Not even Palutena knew about Pit's sibling... But why did Medusa capture him? It's not about Palutena, that's for sure. Nor the human realm. Rated T for swearing and blood.
1. The Captured Angel

**Ace: Hello Kid Icarus fans! I thought it would be cool to give Pit a some family history… Although I don't think that he would appreciate what I have written.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Captured Angel

Pit

"Come on, Lady Palutena," I begged. "Can I please have a day off?"

Palutena shook her head. "You can't. We need to investigate some things in the human realm. It seems like a new threat of sorts is arising."

I pleaded with her. "I always do stuff like this! We can't Phosphora, Dark Pit, or even Magnus do it? I need a break! I haven't had one in weeks!"

Palutena sighed. "Phosphora refuses to work with me, Dark Pit is too stubborn to do anything, and Magnus can't fly and he doesn't listen to me at all. You're the one I can really on the most."

"But-"

"Pit..." Palutena said in her scary voice. She glared at me, and I felt her going into the depths of my soul and twisting it around.

I lowered my head. "Yes, Lady Palutena." I turned around and left the room.

Heading towards the weapons room, I literally ran into Dark Pit. He glared at me, and walked off in a huff. I sighed. Dark Pit can be annoying at times, and he kept getting angry with me for no reason at all. I walked into the weapon room and began to get ready for the coming battle.

_Pit,_ Palutena asked loudly in my head. _Can you hear me?_

"You almost destroyed my eardrums," I complained.

_Don't be so whinny about that,_ Viridi sighed. _Honestly, it's not like we'll let you go deaf._

I felt like tuning Viridi out, but it's nearly impossible, considering that they were goddesses talking to me in my head. So I had to endure her ranting.

_Now look for a man that looks like he's leading the troops,_ Palutena instructed me.

"Gee... I thought that I was going after the person holding ice cream cone," I muttered sarcastically.

_That's a stupid comment,_ Viridi huffed.

"I was being sarcastic!" I yelled as I began to shoot enemies that came to close to me.

_Oh. I didn't know that you were being sarcastic_, Viridi muttered. _Get back to work! At least I'm planning on sending out the Forces of Nature, not being sarcastic to a goddess._

"Okay, okay, I'll get back to work," I replied, defeated. After saying this, I growled. After this, I needed a vacation. Badly.

_You don't need a vacation_, Palutena and Viridi replied at the same time.

I sighed in defeat. _So much for relaxing..._

I spotted the landing site and prepared myself for landing. As I landed, a monster popped up. I slashed my bow through him, and he dissipated.

I looked around the area, but I didn't see any other enemy in sight.

"This is weird..." I said. "I don't see any enemies anywhere... Did they run away from me?"

_No,_ Viridi snapped. _They aren't here yet._

_Or they're on vacation,_ Palutena added.

"Can we shut up about vacations?" I asked.

_... No,_ was Viridi's response.

_Walk forward,_ Palutena suggested. _Maybe the enemies will appear._

Grumbling, I walked forward. After a little bit, something didn't feel right.

I stepped back. Viridi huffed. _Scared?_

"Something doesn't feel right..." I muttered.

I heard something click, and within a few seconds, a cage shot up from the ground and surrounded me. The bars were electrified, and the space was cramped.

"What? What's happening?" I yelled. I attempted to break the cage, but it failed miserably.

_Pit!_ Palutena yelled. _Are you okay?_

"No!" I yelled back, frustrated that I couldn't escape the stupid cage.

I heard laughter. I growled. "Medusa."

_Hello,_ Pitty, she said. _Good to see you too, Palutena and Viridi._

What is the meaning of this? Palutena demanded.

Oh, she smirked. _Nothing much. I just wanted to get the little troublesome angel out of the way so I can conquer the world..._

My eyelids began to droop. I realized that Medusa probably casted a spell on me for me to sleep.

"Curse... You... Medusa... H-Help...P-Palu-" I fell down, asleep before I hit the floor.

* * *

**Ace: Poor Pit... Getting kidnapped by Medusa... This takes place after Kid Icarus Uprising, so Hades has returned. And I picture Pit as a teenager, for some weird reason.**

**And I agree with Pit that he cursed Medusa. She deserves it.**

**That's all for now.**

**Ace**


	2. Reiko, soldier of Nyx

**Ace: This might be the only chapter from Dark Pit's POV, and he may seem slightly OOC. I apologize for that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Reiko, soldier of Nyx

Dark Pit

Palutena was sitting at her table, sighing frequently as she looked out the window. Viridi was sitting there also, calmly sipping her tea. Phosphora wasn't in the room, nor was Arlon. I sat with the two goddesses, but I was too busy listening to Dub step on my iPod.

Viridi snatched my headphones after a few minutes and I glared at her. She gave me a smug look. "We've been trying to talk to you, Pittoo."

I growled. "Don't call me that!"

Viridi ignored me. "I can't believe that we can't find Pit anywhere."

I raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that? Palutena can see almost anything."

Palutena shook her head. "I can't see him... Probably the Reapers interfering with my sight again."

"Go after the Reapers, then," I responded.

Viridi smacked me with a book. "We can't locate them! We said that while you were zoning out, genius!"

I sighed. "Now what?"

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Oh lovely," Viridi muttered with obvious sarcasm. "We have a visitor."

"Dark Pit," Palutena waved but didn't look at me. "Open the door."

"No."

Palutena clenched her fist. "Dark Pit, that is an-"

The doors burst open, and I could only gape. Brown hair, blue eyes, brown sandal-boots, and a white toga.

"Pit?" I asked incredulously.

The figure gave a feminine laugh. "That's funny, Dark Pit."

I sighed. "What do you mean by that?"

The figure nodded. "Ah. I see now…"

Viridi looked annoyed. "See what? And why do you look like Pit?!"

The girl sighed. "Guess I have to introduce myself, Lady Viridi and Lady Palutena..."

The girl twirled around and began to do karate poses as she spoke. "I am Reiko, servant of the goddess Nyx, commander of the Shadow Warriors, defender of justice, daughter of Amelia of Earth, and Pit's younger twin sister!"

We all blinked. I was the first to say something after a few minutes.

"Pit... Has a sister? How come I didn't know about you?"

Reiko relaxed. "Pit told me that he got stressed and picked on frequently, so he didn't want me to suffer as much as he did."

"He doesn't suffer," Palutena replied.

Reiko looked unconvinced. "Hm. I have letters that state otherwise."

Viridi waved her hand. "Whatever. Where have you been these past few months?"

Reiko frowned. "Uh, I work for Nyx."

Palutena tapped her fingers on the table. "Nyx... As in the goddess of night and dreams?"

Reiko nodded.

Palutena smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Reiko."

"It's an honor, milady."

"Who's Amelia?" I asked. "And what are the Shadow Warriors? And how come I never see you?" I didn't trust this Reiko character. She acted... a lot like Pit. A lot. And that unnerved me a lot. If they had the same interests, then I might as well be with Pit again…

Reiko sighed. "One question at a time. And where is my brother? He's too old for hide and seek... Is he planning something, like a jump scare for me? Or did he oversleep?"

"He's... Busy," Palutena interjected quickly.

Reiko narrowed her eyes. "Busy with what?"

Viridi tried to help. "He has things to do."

"Like what?" Reiko crossed her arms and began to glare at us. Not being able to take it anymore, I decided to tell her the truth, but that was so that I could listen to music and not deal with Pit's duplicate*.

"He's been kidnapped."

Reiko's eyes suddenly seemed shattered. Her wings fluttered nervously as tears streamed down her face and her body began to shake.

"H-He's g-go-gone?"

Palutena nodded suddenly. "I'm sor-"

Reiko burst into tears and dashed past us into the hall. After a few seconds, we heard a door slam.

"Nice going, Pittoo," Viridi muttered.

"She would have found out eventually," I snapped back. Reiko had ruined the mood with her sadness, as Viridi began to argue with me.

"Stop it. Both of you," Palutena commanded.

We stopped and looked at her.

Palutena seemed a bit relieved. "I think I know how to find Pit."

"How?" We both asked.

"Nyx has a habit of seeing through things that I can't, and has an extensive knowledge of the human world."

"Then go talk to her," I replied.

"But we don't get along with Nyx. I don't even know when I last spoke to her," Viridi commented.

"True..."

I stood up. "I'll talk to Reiko. Maybe she can be our spokesperson for Nyx."

"Great idea," Palutena replied.

I nodded and walked towards the hallway. But I wasn't doing this for Palutena. Or Viridi. I was doing this so I could learn more about Reiko. She was an interesting person, but I doubt that she told us everything, despite her introduction. And maybe I wanted to save Pit, because if he died, then I died.

But the main reason for doing this was to figure out why, with all of his faults and annoyingness, Pit had not bothered to mention his little sister.

* * *

**Ace: I just wanted to give Pittoo a reason for talking to Reiko. And his suspicions are correct. She withheld information from Palutena, some of which is crucial to the plot, like Amelia, Nyx, and the Shadow Warriors.**

**Notes:**

***Yeah, like Pittoo isn't a duplicate himself… Reiko is the original Pit clone...**

**Reiko means lovely child.**

**That's all for now. Until next time!**

**Ace**


End file.
